


Little Boy Don't Grow Up Too Fast

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Speech Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but once again, Sam has left him no choice.





	Little Boy Don't Grow Up Too Fast

Dean was hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but once again, Sam has left him no choice.

It all started when Dean began to establish Sam's new routine. Dean’s trying to carry Sam to his crib for a nap, and Sam just fights and squirms in Dean's hold, even going as far as to say, “Put me down RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, Dean!” and Dean just turns him over and gives him a few swats on his bottom.

“Ow! What the hell, Dean?”

“You're not allowed to cuss anymore, especially not at your Daddy. I'm putting you down for a nap, and maybe later, we can play a little bit.” Dean informs him, still talking to him like he actually IS an infant.

Sam can't believe his ears. When he'd said yes to this deal, he had no clue it would mean all of this. “Hell no, I'm not going to play with you!”

Dean finally reaches Sam's crib, setting him down and once again reinforcing the latches on it so Sam can't pull them down.

“Keep that up, Sam, and you won't have to worry about that potty mouth getting you into trouble anymore.”

“What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?”

Dean gives an amused smile, then gives a small, “Shhhh…”, raising a finger to his lips.

Sam doesn't know what to make of it, demanding, “Dean what the-.” He stops, rather suddenly. He tries again, “What the-.” But it's cut off again. To his horror, he can't even remember what word he was trying to use.

Dean just watches, amused, “Having a little trouble there, Sammy?”

Sam keeps trying, but no matter how hard he tries, no matter what swear word he might have used in the past, he can't for the life of him remember any of them.

“Dean?” Sam asks, a little nervous.

“It's your own fault for not willingly stopping, Sammy. Now none of them are ever leaving your mouth again.”

“Wha- Dean that's-.” But Sam trails off again, his mind gone blank. So he tries another word, “That's-.” But whatever word he was thinking of doesn't leave his mouth either. He begs, desperate to understand what's happening to him, “Dean, what did you do?”

Dean gives a small shrug, as he replies, “Oh nothing much. See, when I pulled your little headspace out little more, I enforced a new rule to follow. You're not just going to stop swearing, Sammy. You're gonna stop talking like a grown-up altogether.”

Sam is outraged, and tries to say SOMETHING, anything, to make his point.  
But of course, the hold his little headspace has on his mind holds firm. Whatever his adult mind would've said, his slowly deaging mind can't even process it.

“But that's not f-f-fair!” Sam cries, hating how childish he sounds.

Dean just smirks at that, telling him, “Well that's the thing, Sammy. Life ain't fair sometimes. But like I'm always saying, once you give in, you'll be so much happier, you won't even remember any of this.”

Sam hates how pouty he sounds, but he can't help it as he says,

“But I'm a-” Sam tries, but can't even remember the simplest grown up word. He finally says, tears streaming down his face, “'M a big boy, De.”

And that, Dean has never been able to resist. Immediately, he gathers his baby boy up into his arms, stroking his hair lovingly until Sam's cries eventually start to taper off. He slips a pacifier into Sammy's mouth before he speaks in a quiet and soothing voice, hoping to help Sam fall asleep.

“But that's the thing, Sammy. You're not. You've never been a big boy. You've always been my sweet baby boy. And I'll tell you something else. Deep down, there's a part of you that's aching for me to take care of you like I used to. And you know it. How else do you think your vocabulary dwindled down like it did so fast? All I did was coax that part of you to come out. You did the rest all on your own.”

But Sam doesn't reply, and as Dean looks down, Sam has his head resting on his collarbone, silently sucking his pacifier. Smiling, he keeps stroking and whispering words of comfort into Sam's hair,

“Just wait and see, Sammy. Making you my precious baby boy is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and it will be same for you too. I promise.”


End file.
